Um Natal para recordar
by Taty Black
Summary: O melhor presente nem sempre é aquele que se encontra sob a árvore de Natal. Existe sempre um que está onde menos esperamos. Era isso que Renesmee precisava saber para surpreender Jake, ao oferecer-lhe o presente mais especial da sua existência.


**Spoiler: **Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse e Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimer: **A saga Twilight e seus personagens são de propriedade de Stephenie Meyer, menos os que eu inventei para o desenrolar da história. Não pretendo ter algum tipo de fim lucrativo com esta fic

**Resumo:** O melhor presente nem sempre é aquele que se encontra sob a árvore de Natal. Existe sempre um que está onde menos esperamos. Era isso que Renesmee precisava saber para surpreender Jake, ao oferecer-lhe o presente mais especial da sua existência.

* * *

**Um natal para recordar**

Como já era habitual, todas as manhãs acordava com aquela doce torrente de beijos, distribuída pela minha extensa linha do maxilar. Aos poucos, uma minúscula fissura era aberta entre os meus olhos, deparando-me com a pele morena e cheirosa de Jacob sob a minha bochecha. Com um sorriso sutil, eu pousei os meus lábios contra o seu peito e subi lentamente até alcançar a sua boca. Numa única laçada de braços, ele me lançou para cima do seu tórax rijo e me beijou; arfei ao sentir sua ânsia invadir minha boca.

-Feliz Natal, meu amor. – murmurou com sua peculiar rouquidão, a milímetros de distância dos meus lábios.

-Feliz Natal – Jake voltou a atacar os meus lábios, saqueando todo o meu fôlego. – Jake…- Dei um empurrão leve no seu ombro; ele riu sem deixar de me olhar com suas ternas azeviches. – Sabia que eu te amo?

-Não mais que eu, que esperei sete anos para puder te chamar de minha. – Seu dedo se ocupou do contorno dos meus lábios, perdendo o olhar no traçado fictício que desenhava.

-Sempre serei sua.

Recomecei a beijá-lo de forma lenta, até ele me dar passagem para eu navegar noutra maré de sensações mais excitantes. Ele assentou sua mão na base da minha nuca, aproximando-me mais de si – mesmo que já não houvesse mais espaço entre nós para encurtar. Cuidadosamente, passeei com as unhas pelo seu peito, arrancando dele um fraco gemido. Afastei um pouco nossos lábios para recuperar o ar perdido, contudo, meus olhos recaíram inconscientemente sobre o relógio digital, que regia na mesinha de cabeceira.

-Deus, são quase nove. – Arregalei os olhos e detive uma nova investida de Jake, o que o deixou confuso. – Prometi à Alice que íamos fazer as últimas compras de natal. Eu já devia de estar lá fora esperando ela…

-Justo agora? – apurou num falso tom indignado.

-Lamento, amor, também não me agrada sair daqui. Porém, seria pior se ela nos interrompesse na melhor parte. – Um sorriso manhoso espalhou-se nos meus lábios; ele bufou, vencido. – Logo á noite te compenso.

-Não vou esquecer essa promessa.

Carinhosamente, beijei-lhe a ponta do nariz e desvencilhei-me dos seus braços fortes, erguendo-me num pulo. Contudo, uma inesperada tontura fez todo o chão balançar debaixo dos meus pés. Num instante, senti-me tombar na cama e o colchão mover-se um pouco na minha direcção; as mãos de Jake repousaram nos meus ombros, ao mesmo tempo que sua voz preocupada chegava-me aos ouvidos:

-Nessie, o que houve?

-Nada! Levantei-me depressa demais. – Fitei-o por cima do ombro, encontrando um par de azeviches apreensivas sobre os meus chocolate. – Não se preocupe.

Mais devagar do que a outra vez, ergui-me e caminhei até ao nosso pequeno roupeiro, onde procurei algo que fosse agradável para uma ida às compras - uns jeans claros e uma túnica cinzenta, juntamente com um casaco pardo. Ao encontrar algo convidativo, um par de mão ásperas seguraram habilmente minha cintura e me fizeram voltar para encarar o dono de tal iniciativa.

-Quer companhia? – Ele fez uma mesura de cabeça em direcção à porta.

-Adoraria, mas já sei que se você me acompanhar…- Mordi o lábio ao imaginar o que aconteceria se ele me acompanhasse, chocalhando a cabeça. – Eu não ia propriamente tomar um banho rápido. – Sua expressão mudou para um biquinho amuado.

Pousei minha mão no seu rosto e depositei em seus lábios um breve beijo, sorrindo contra eles. Fitei-o uma última vez – apreciando cada traço jocoso do meu homem lobo - e com um suspiro forçado, dirigi-me até á porta, desaparecendo em direcção ao banheiro.

Já lá dentro, atirei a roupa para um cadeirão velho e apressei-me no banho, arrependida por ter recusado a tentadora companhia de Jake. Após finalmente ter me vestido e escovado o cabelo emaranhado, abri a porta do banheiro e segui o odor a menta que pairava no ar, guiando-me até a cozinha – onde contemplei um Jacob atacar praticamente a geladeira. Com um meio sorriso, encostei-me no umbral da porta e apreciei-o de braços cruzados, torcendo o nariz com tal cena.

-Ainda não percebi onde você vai buscar estômago para tanta comida.

-Eu te daria uma teoria interessante. – Ele fez um olhar óbvio na minha direcção, ao mesmo tempo que pousava em cima da banca vários ingredientes que realmente me deixaram enjoada pela manhã.

-Não tenho certeza se gostaria de ouvir. – exibi-lhe um sorriso enviesado.

Desencostei-me lentamente do umbral e fui até á janela mais próxima para apreciar o céu pardacento de La Push, quando finalmente escutei o ronronar de uma Porsche ao longe. Numa manobra magnífica, Alice estacionou o carro numa perfeita linha recta em frente á casinha dos Black.

-Alice chegou. – Senti Jacob deter-se atrás de mim, fitando igualmente a janela por cima do meu ombro.

-Não há como negar, ela sabe como fazer uma entrada em grande estilo. – Dei de ombros e voltei-me para encará-lo. – Tem mesmo que ir? – Anui num suspiro. – Ao menos tome o pequeno almoço…

-Você sabe que ultimamente comida humana não me agrada. Preciso de sangue. – proferi num tom baixo e embaraçado, baixando a cabeça.

Fazia praticamente um ano que viva com Jacob em La Push e, desde então, eu tentava ser o mais humana possível, com receio que ele repugnasse o meu desejo desnecessário por sangue. Porém, nestas últimas semanas, sangue e carne mal passada eram o único suporte que meu estômago aguentava, desprezando totalmente a comida humana que ingeria.

Sem contar, ele subiu meu queixo com um dedo e albergou meu olhar no seu.

-Não precisa de se envergonhar por esse desejo. Eu compreendo perfeitamente e não sou louco de te impedir de alimentar ou sentir aversão à sua alimentação. É essa a sua natureza e eu não vou deixar de te amar por isso. – Soltei um franco sorriso ao ouvi-lo. Sim, ele me conhecia melhor que ninguém.

-Obrigada por... – Um beijo inesperado cessou minhas palavras e eu deixei-me envolver.

Uma buzina soou lá fora. Lentamente nossos lábios de desuniram e ainda de olhos fechados, escutei-o soletrar um impropério contra Alice. Ainda atordoada com os efeitos vertiginosos do beijo, abri os olhos ao sentir os dedos dele entrelaçarem-se nos meus, induzindo-me a andar. Num passo brando, acompanhou-me até à porta de saída, onde completamos uma elegante Alice de braços cruzados e encostada no capo do Porsche amarelo.

-Lamento Jake, mas vocês terão uma eternidade para namorarem, já o natal infelizmente é só uma vez por ano. – a voz suave de Alice fez meu homem lobo rodar os olhos.

-Sempre me disseram que o natal é quando o homem quiser. – remoeu Jake por dentro; fiz um esforço para não rir da sua expressão irritada.

-Nos encontramos às oito horas da noite, na mansão dos meus avós.

Jake, que permanecia parado sob o pórtico, anuiu, despedindo-se de mim com um breve beijo. Observou-me então mover até Alice, que exibia aquele encantador sorriso, que só ela sabia desenhar em seus lábios. Ela me recebeu num apertado abraço e beijou o rosto. Logo de seguida afastou-me para me observar a pormenor e berrar um animado:

-Bom dia super mam…

-Nem se atreva a completar a frase, ou o seu cabeço vai ficar pior do que um porco espinho. – ameacei entre dentes, ao cingir o carro amarelo e entrar no lugar do passageiro.

-Época de natal é sinal de alegria, não de mau humor. – retrucou ao entrar igualmente no carro, ligando-o num piscar de olhos sobrenatural.

-Eu não estou de mau humor, estou tentando fazer você ser mais discreta. – quase sussurrei, com receio que Jake escutasse algo com sua audição sensível.

-É normal a mudança de hormônios nesta fase e…

-Alice… – Rodei os olhos e tentei ser o mais moderada possível.

-Quando quer, você sabe ser idêntica a Bella.

O ronronar suave do Porsche anunciou que já estava pronta para arrancar. E assim Alice fez, ao passo que eu acenava para um Jake, que me correspondia sem hesitar. Logo as árvores de La Push se tornaram num mero borrão branco e desfocado para minha visão periférica.

-Como estão os preparativos para a festa de logo?

Tal como se tivessem carregado num botão para ligar uma excitada Alice, ela acabou por me responder com detalhes, tudo o que já havia deixado pronto na mansão dos Cullen. A monstruosa árvore de Natal, cheia de enfeites e luzes coloridos, já reinava perto da lareira enquanto que a grandiosa mesa rectangular ocupava o centro da casa, onde cada cadeira possuía o nome de quem a ocuparia. Estaria tudo tal e qual como nos anteriores natais, embora ela sempre arranjasse maneira de inovar alguma coisa de natal para natal, nem que fosse um enfeite novo.

-Já que ontem á noite tratei dos últimos preparativos, hoje somente deixei Esme, Bella e Rose tratando dos doces tradicionais de Natal e dos perus. Como sempre, temos de fazer o triplo de tudo, já que os lobisomens farão questão de varrer a mesa num instante. - Ela praticamente gesticulava animadamente um dos braços, não olhando para a estrada, ao passo que o conta-quilómetros apontava os 180 km/h, assustando-me.

-Alice olhe para a estrada, pelo amor de Deus. – Alice soltou uma exclamação aborrecida e fitou finalmente a via. – Afinal, o que falta comprar?

-Você sabe que eu adoro fazer compras de última hora, é sempre mais excitante. A tensão é maior para encontrar aquilo que você idealizou oferecer. – E seu riso de sininhos entoou no carro, o que me levou a rodar os olhos, balançando a cabeça. – Só falta comprar a prenda de Edward e Rose.

-O único presente que me falta comprar é o de Jacob.

-O seu presente vai ser o mais especial de todos e ele vai amar. Posso até visualizar a cara dele quando receber a notícia de que…

-Alice, por favor, eu esperei muito este momento para lhe contar, por isso, não estrague a surpresa. – rosnei entre dentes, levando-a a rir do meu ridículo acto de preservar o meu segredo.

-Oh, está bem, não se enerve.

-E onde você me está levando? Seattle ou Port Angeles? – tentei mudar radicalmente de assunto.

-Bom, como temos toda a manhã e metade da tarde, podemos ir às duas. Com este menino – acariciou o volante do Porsche, com um sorriso cintilante -, chegaremos num tempo recorde.

-Por quê que já estou arrependida de ter vindo?

-Você fala isso, mas me ama. – e com essa declaração, ela carregou a fundo no acelerador, deixando para trás uma cidade nevada para dar lugar a uma mais chuvosa.

Com ela previra, passamos as primeiras horas da manhã nas ruas movimentadas e arrefecidas de Port Angeles, visualizando as montras das lojas – cada uma decorada com enfeites natalícios bem elaborados e com promoções aliciantes para atrair os clientes para as últimas compras de natal. Alice entrou praticamente em todas as lojas de roupa, numa tentativa de achar algo requintado para oferecer a Rose, não encontrando nada que fosse agradar a loira. Porém, quando saímos da última loja de roupa, mais á frente, Alice visualizou algo realmente deslumbrante na vitrine de uma joalheria: uma bela pulseira de ouro, toda ela cravada com finas safiras. Concordei com ela, que afirmou que Rose ia adorar aquele pequeno acessório.

Ao sair da loja com a saca a bambalear em seu braço, ela suspirou com uma expressão cabisbaixa – algo que não era peculiar dela.

-Sinceramente, não sei o que oferecer ao seu pai. Ele praticamente tem tudo – murmurou, enquanto batia com o dedo sobre o queixo, pensativa.

-Eu vou oferecer-lhe uma rara colectânea de músicas dos anos quarenta que ele ainda não tem. – Dei ombros ao ouvi-la bufar alto. – Comprei em Seattle.

-Então é isso, vamos a Seattle. Lá tem mais por onde escolher e até lá, pode ser que me surja alguma ideia.

A seguir à tentativa falhada de encontrar um presente para Edward, rumamos directamente para Seattle, parando apenas para eu caçar algo que acalmasse o meu ruidoso estômago. Com o Porshe numa velocidade superior à estabelecida por lei, chegamos aquela excêntrica cidade num tempo surpreendente. Alice deixou o carro no parque de estacionamento do Shopping, onde perdemos quase a tarde inteira a vasculhar loja por loja, até finalmente ela ter uma brilhante ideia. Com um sorriso triunfante, entrou numa agência de viagens e acabou por comprar uma passagem dupla de avião para Moscovo, para Edward fazer uma segunda de mel com minha mãe.

-Tenho certeza que eles vão adorar. – Ela praticamente pulava a cada passo que dava, com o envelope sobreposto sobre os seus olhos radiantes. – Eles vão adorar, não vão? – Sabia o quão difícil era para ela ficar sem poder visualizar o futuro.

-Claro que sim, já faz um bom tempo que eles não estão sozinhos, completamente.

-E o seu presente? Qual a loja que vamos atacar?

-Aquela! – Apontei para uma loja á minha direita, com pequenas roupas expostas na vitrine. – Já sei exactamente como dar a notícia a Jacob.

XxxXxxX

Eram quase oito da noite, quando finalmente o Porshe deslizava a alta velocidade pelas ruas níveas de Forks, parando apenas à frente do pórtico da mansão Cullen. Lá, contemplamos um deslumbrado Emmett, aninhado com a pequenada toda: Lyuba, Casey, Elora, Claire e Jim – todos filhos dos casais resultados da impressão – enquanto faziam um gigantesco boneco de neve. Sem dizer nada, Alice voou literalmente para dentro de casa, ainda receosa que os preparativos do jantar tivessem atrasados, deixando-me para trás com Emmett, que se erguia lentamente, ao mesmo tempo que esboçava um sorriso malicioso.

-Olhem quem chegou, a tia Nessie - ouvi-o sussurrar às crianças, presunçoso, ao passo que eu saía do carro de forma receosa. - Que tal lhe desejarmos as boas festas com uma salva de bolas?

O entusiasmo das crianças era quase palpável, algo que eu realmente temi.

-Boa ideia - arregalei os olhos ao vê-los levar avante a incitação de Emmett. Ele me paga.

-Oh não, não, não, não…- soletrava enquanto esbracejava as mãos, recuando um passo a trás, ao vê-los carregar munições com grandes bolas de neve.

-Ataque á tia Nessie – bramou Jim, o pequeno de quatro anos que se aninhava para preparar a sua bola.

Antes de me darem tempo de fugir ou até mesmo atacar, uma bola certeira – apostava que tinha sido de Emmett – preencheu o meu campo de visão. A seguir, fui bombardeada por uma maré de bolas de neve, sem oportunidade de defesa, ao mesmo tempo que escutava gargalhadas alegres perto de mim. Ao voltar a recuar mais um passo, e incerta daquilo que pisava, acabei por escorregar em algo húmido, sendo aparada por uns braços tão frios quanto a neve que cobria o meu rosto. Rapidamente o cheiro de Edward penetrou minhas narinas, ao mesmo tempo que ele me recompunha e limpava a neve do meu rosto e casaco.

Quando por fim, a minha visão ficou mais clara, pude analisar a sua expressão nada amistosa – talvez por isso não ouvia nenhum tipo de riso infantil – e um bando de meninos arrependidos recuar, escondendo atrás das costas, as mãos que ainda sustinham as bolas de neve.

-Desculpe tia Nessie – desculpou-se Lyuba, sem me fitar directamente nos olhos.

-Não tem mal, meu doce, está tudo bem. – Voltei-me para encarar Edward e sussurrei um: - Você está os assustando…

-Emmett, por favor, daqui para a frente tenha mais cuidado. Renesmee não se pode expor a este tipo de coisas. – sua voz aveludada era tingida por uma nota de dureza. Quis interrompê-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido: - Você está bem, querida?

-Pai, eu não estou propriamente doente, apenas estou um pouco cansada. Você sabe como é um dia de compras com Alice. – Meus olhos recaíram sobre as crianças ali paradas, com feições desanimadas. – Deixe as crianças brincarem. – _E sobretudo, deixe de ser super protector… Eu não preciso que mais ninguém fique sabendo de meu estado, não por enquanto. _

-É Edward, deixe de ser desmancha prazeres. – Emmett rodou os olhos, só faltando bater o pé, até que algo iluminou em seu rosto, fazendo Edward petrificar. – Garotada, todos preparados? – Um urro em resposta e uma nova ordem: – Atirando bola de neve para o tio Edward!

Nunca vi meu pai correr tanto na sua existência, com um Emmett e um monte de criança atrás dele. A cena foi até engraçada, se não apanhasse com outra bola de neve nas costas, perdida no meio dessa batalha – o que fez meu riso descontrolado cessar. Por incrível que pareça, Edward entrou no espírito de adolescência e acabou por se divertir com eles, enquanto eu apreciava com um sorriso a bailar em meus lábios.

-O que eu perdi? – a voz rouca de Jake preencheu minha audição.

-Jake!

Voltei-me para trás a tempo de o ver com uns jeans escuros e uma camisa azul marinha encimada por um casaco de cabedal negro - o que estranhei por completo, embora não desgostasse desse seu novo adereço. Num reflexo repentino, corri para os seus longos braços, sendo recebida num abraço caloroso. Depositei-lhe então um beijo sôfrego, como se o quisesse recompensar pela manhã interrompida pela visita de Alice.

-Vamos crianças, a brincadeira acabou. Isto já não é para a sua idade. – Consegui ouvir Emmett empurrar as crianças emburradas em direcção ao boneco de neve, com um meio abraço de urso.

-Então, como foi o dia de compras? – Jake afagou meus cabelos suavemente.

-Digamos que um dia inteiro de compras, não deu para compensar a sua ausência. – Voltei a tocar levemente em seus lábios, observando suas azeviches negras coladas nos meus chocolate. – A não ser pelo facto de ter finalmente achado a sua surpresa.

-A sua está aqui guardada no meu bolso. – Pode ter sido impressão minha, mas pareceu-me captar uma troca de olhares entre ele e meu pai, que desviou logo o olhar, mal fiz menção a este pensamento.

-Meninos, vamos entrar, o jantar já vai ser servido. – Todos ouvimos a voz de Alice soar lá de dentro.

-Só um momento.

Antes de entrar, sorri para mim mesma ao me aninhar e espalmar a mão sobre a neve gelada. Formei uma gigantesca bola de neve – a avaliar pelo tamanho da cabeça de Emmett e fiz pontaria para lhe acertar em cheio na cabeça, sem ele contar. Com toda a força possível, acabei por lhe acertar bem no rosto. Uma explosão de risos infantis ressoou naquele espaço, juntamente com Edward e Jacob. Já Emmett limpava o rosto e procurava o seu atacante. Sem que ele tivesse oportunidade de resposta, eu corri para dentro de casa, com Jake no meu enlace. Passando ao lado de Emmett, vi-o apontar o dedo indicador para mim e com um ar de falsa indignação, murmurou um: "Amanhã. Você. Eu. Revanche". Numa gargalhada, eu apenas assenti ao abrir a porta – que suportava uma bela elaborada guirlanda.

Já no interior, pude observar a decoração que estava simplesmente fantástica. A árvore de natal branca, com enfeites a vermelho, azul e dourado, reinava tal e qual onde Alice me dissera, tendo na lareira pequenas meias de Natal penduradas, cada uma com o nome de cada Cullen. A gigantesca mesa sustentava pratos e copos prateados, enquanto no meio desta, velas douradas descansavam nos castiçais em forma de azevinho. Fora o resto, a decoração estava digna de um prémio de etiqueta refinada.

Todos da alcateia já se encontravam presentes, sentados ao redor da grandiosa mesa rectangular, juntamente com suas companheiras e família. Igualmente sentados, já estava Charlie, Sue, Billy e Lucy Black – mãe de Embry e casada com Billy -, Carlisle, na cabeceira da mesa e ao seu lado, Jasper. Meus olhos se focaram no rosto alegre de cada naquela sala, despertando em mim uma alegria sobrenatural e prazerosa. Era agradável sentir aquela paz interior, sobretudo por apreciar a incrível confraternização jamais imaginada entre humanos, vampiros e lobisomens, além de ser realmente palpável o entusiasmo das crianças, que corriam para seus respectivos lugares.

As únicas que ainda se movimentavam naquela sala, feito bailarinas incansáveis, eram as vampiras, que já tinham começado a servir os apetitosos perus recheados, ao mesmo tempo que Edward e Emmett tomavam os seus lugares ao lado de Jasper. Novamente, os urros satisfeitos e joviais dos lobisomens eram escutados, numa sincronia quase perfeita, quando começaram a atacar a comida exposta na mesa.

Este era o começo do Natal da família Cullen, que já durava desde o meu nascimento, ou seja, os seus oito anos.

-Boa Noite. – saudei num tom rouco e embaraçado, em uníssono com Jake.

Murmúrios de "Hey Nessie, Jake", "Feliz Natal" e "Tudo bem?" soaram quase em simultâneo, na altura em que abracei Bella e a beijei na bochecha. Charlie acenava-me entusiasmadamente, ao indicar que o meu lugar e o de Jake eram mesmo ao seu lado. Bella nos acompanhou até aos nossos respectivos lugares, ocupando o seu lugar ao lado de Edward - que a recebeu com um beijo na bochecha. Quando finalmente já estávamos todos sentados à mesa, a sala foi inundada por um fragor de conversas paralelas entre cada um, das quais eu fiz questão de participar. Gargalhadas eram perdidas na sonoridade dos burburinhos da alcateia, enquanto preenchiam a boca com mais uma garfada de carne.

Depois do jantar, e dos doces servidos para quem se quisesse servir, todos se dispersavam pela sala em grupos, continuando com a boa disposição de há bem pouco tempo. E, quando as doze badaladas soavam – após Emmett e Quil desaparecerem misteriosamente – a hora dos presentes era anunciada. Por incrível que pareça, no final das acentuadas doze badaladas, Emmett desceu as escadas num passo arrastado, e, por fim, quando apareceu no meio da sala, todos ali presentes caíram na gargalhada.

-Oh oh oh, papai noel chegou! – bramou animadamente Emmett, com uma ridícula barba branca e uma barriga artificial debaixo daquele fato vermelho que o deixava mais pálido que o normal.

As crianças correram na sua direcção e estancaram perto dele, com um inocente sorriso a bailar nos lábios de cada uma.

-Papai noel, o que me trouxe? – perguntou Elora, no seu tom infantil e alegre.

-Será que você merece seu presente garotinha?

-Emmett, eu posso saber quanto te pagaram para você fazer essa triste figura?

-Bella, não seja desagradável, olhe para eles. – apontou para as crianças que tinha ao seu redor, e esboçou um sorriso triunfante. – Eles adoram-me.

De repente, a porta da entrada foi aberta de rompante. Tudo emudeceu ao apreciar alguém avançar num passo confiante por entre as pessoas. Contudo, segundos seguintes, uma nova onda de gargalhadas invadiu o silêncio temporário causado pela presença da pessoa que entrara – ou pelo choque inicial. Parecia que Quil tinha compartilhado da mesma ideia de Emmett e animar o natal das crianças ali presentes, tornando a cena cómica demais para todos os que assistiam.

-Hey, mas que palhaçada é esta? – Depois de uma ausência de vinte minutos, Quil deteve-se perto de Emmett ao deparar-se com mais um papai noel na sala.

-Acho que vai haver uma concentração de papai noeis aqui! – comentou Seth a Jake, que ria no seu tom gutural, tal como o resto da alcateia.

-Isto não foi ideia sua, pois não Alice? – indagou Bella, rindo contra o peito de Edward.

-Por incrível que pareça, isto tudo saiu da cabeça deles os dois. – Edward retrucou, ao mesmo tempo que Alice enterrava as mãos sob o cabelo. Aposto que nem com Jasper a acalmá-la, era ia conseguir relaxar.

-O próximo papai noel que vai entrar, vai ser Schwarzenegger, eu tenho certeza. – Eu já sentia as lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, sobretudo com este comentário de Rachel.

-Eu vou ter que filmar isto. -Leah tirou o celular do bolso e apontou para os dois. - Renderia milhões na Hollywood ter um filme com um vampiro e um lobisomem brincando de papai noel. Épico. A batalha final seria no pólo norte, tendo como torcida um bando de renas.

Verdade seja dita. Ver dois grandalhões mitológicos vestidos de papai noel e se olharem, como se fossem duas modelos a competir o primeiro lugar de algum desfile, era no mínimo hilariante.

-Ele está usando a fantasia que eu lhe ofereci – murmurou Rose, enquanto mantinha o rosto coberto pela mão e chocalhava a cabeça.

-Você roubou a minha ideia – acusou Quil, pousando o saco no chão e colocando as mãos sobre a cintura. – Sabe quanto tempo eu demorei a colocar esta maldita barba? Quase vinte minutos.

-Amigo, eu cheguei primeiro, por isso, vá demorar outros vinte minutos a tirar essa vassoura ridícula do queixo.

-Você só pode estar brincando…

-Nunca falei tão sério. Você só tem duas escolhas, a primeira é voltar com o rabo entre as pernas e me deixar actuar, ou então, você entra no show e faz de duende. Estou precisando de um assistente… - Emmett cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz, fazendo Quil cerrar os dentes.

-Isto não é um show…

-Tenho uma ideia melhor. – Alice acabou por se meter entre os dois, antes que ambos quisessem resolver aquilo num braço de ferro. – Quil será o papai noel dos Quileutes e você o nosso papai noel. E não quero ouvir mais nenhuma discussão.

Os dois grandalhões deram às costas um para o outro, como duas crianças que escutam as opções da mãe para ambos fazerem as pazes. Sem opção, os dois acabaram por aceitar a solução de Alice, ainda que Emmett achasse injusto, já que as crianças eram da tribo Quileute. Abraçada ao Jake, eu limpava as lágrimas que caíram dos meus olhos de tanto rir, observando finalmente a famosa entrega de presentes entre todos.

Tinha chegado a hora.

Não esperei muito tempo pela entrega dos presentes. Não estava muito interessada em receber os meus, embora tivesse encarregado Alice de distribuir os meus, já que tinha algo em mente para fazer nesse momento. Aliás, o único motivo pelo qual gostava do natal era somente pela união familiar nesta altura, pelo amor compartilhado entre todos, não pelos bens materiais comprados para agradar os outros - ainda que eu adorasse apreciar as expressões que cada um exibia, ao receber o seu inesperado presente.

-Jake, você pode me acompanhar ali fora? – indaguei num sussurro, tentando não chamar muito a atenção dos que nos rodeavam.

Ele assentiu e me acompanhou num passo calmo, subindo as escadas para o piso superior. A sala de estar estava igualmente iluminada, contudo estava fria com a ausência do calor presente na sala de íntima do piso inferior. Atravessei-a com meu cérebro a trabalhar a mil, ao passo que o coração começava a acelerar lentamente. Com um suspiro arrastado, impeli a porta de vidro da sacada e sai para o patamar, sentindo a brisa fria acariciar meu rosto. Movi-me até alcançar o gradeamento da sacada e inclinei-me um pouco sobre ele, onde pousei as mãos no corrimão, contemplando a floresta nívea a minha frente.

-Por que me trouxe aqui? – indagou ao rodear um braço na minha cintura, levando-me de encontro ao seu corpo.

-Queria dar a sua prenda. – Não voltei-me para encará-lo, ainda que em meu rosto, um sorriso se começasse a iluminar.

Levei então a mão ao meu bolso largo do casaco e tirei de lá um mini pacote. Suspirei pausadamente e rodopiei no seu abraço, sem querer me separar de seus braços. Nossos olhos se encontraram naquele curto espaço e eu estiquei, por fim, a mão com o embrulho amarelo. Jake o pegou com cuidado e infelizmente afastou-se um pouco de mim, para poder abri-lo lentamente. Sem quebrar o contacto visual, ele rasgou o fino papel, finalmente descendo o olhar para contemplar a caixinha transparente, que guardava uns sapatinhos brancos, muito pequeninos para ocupar a mão dele

Várias expressões trespassaram as suas feições, desde confusão, surpresa, atordoamento e por fim, felicidade. Suas azeviches, agora num negro intenso e profundo, subiram para encontrar os meus chocolates, preenchendo seu rosto com um sorriso capaz de contagiar quem o rodeava. Jake passou a mão pelos cabelos, e eu, com um ágil movimento peguei sua mão e encaminhei-a até ao meu ventre, evitando que lágrimas translúcidas brotassem de meus olhos.

-Nessie…

-Você vai ser pai – minha voz embargada não escondia a emoção que sentia naquele momento, especialmente por apreciar os olhos calorosos de Jake perante aquela novidade.

Inesperadamente, ele me puxou para um abraço e me elevou do chão, rodopiando-me no ar, enquanto cantarolava um alto: "sou o homem mais feliz do mundo". Naquele rodopio, tudo em minha cabeça voluteava a uma velocidade medonha, deixando-me ainda mais zonza do que já estava. Lá embaixo, podia igualmente escutar os urros de júbilo, tanto dos Quileutes, como dos vampiros, enquanto taças – supostamente de champanhe – tilintavam umas contras as outras.

-Jake, por amor de Deus, me pouse no chão, estou ficando zonza.

-Ouh, desculpe.

Ele me pousou cuidadosamente, como se eu fosse um cristal raro. Contudo, não me deu tempo para resfolgar, pois fui assomada por um mar de beijos incessantes, dos quais eu correspondi sem hesitar. Estava feliz, e ele era a fonte de toda a emoção que nascia no meu peito a cada beijo que ele me depositava nos meus lábios. Jake tomou o meu rosto com as duas mãos e me perguntou um:

-Quando soube?

-Há praticamente duas semanas. – Ele enrugou o cenho e pude conferir que tipo de pensamento assomava em sua mente. – Não se preocupe, Carlisle me assegurou que a minha gravidez não vai ser igual à de minha mãe. Tanto que eu já estou com um mês de gestação. – Acariciei meu ventre ainda liso e o fitei com um meio sorriso. – Por isso essa minha vontade de sangue e carne mal passada. Parece que seu filho vai ser um belo apreciador de caça. – Jake exibiu sua fileira de dentes brancos, parecendo orgulhosos com a informação. – Eu queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber, esperei para te contar nesta época natalícia por ser especial, porém, me perdoe por comunicar que tanto Alice e Edward já sabem.

Ele chocalhou a cabeça perante esta última declaração e bufou. Nesse mesmo instante, Jake colocou a mão nas calças dos jeans e pareceu buscar igualmente algo no bolso. Segundos depois, um pequeno embrulho regia na palma da sua mão esticada.

-Já há meio ano que estava pensando fazer isso, contudo nunca tive coragem suficiente, pois tive medo que a ideia não lhe agradasse. Contudo, seu pai me incentivou a levar esta ideia em frente. Agora percebo o porquê da persistência dele. – Suas sobrancelhas quase se uniam ao fitar o embrulho.

Eu peguei no embrulho e abriu-o num piscar de olhos, deparando-me com uma caixinha de veludo azul marinho. Meu coração acelerou, mesmo pensando que aquilo seria mais um dos seus artefactos, criados na sua garagem. Sem demora, abri a caixinha e foi então que meu coração parou e minhas pupilas se alargaram. Um simples anel de prata, com uma fila de diamantes encrostados ao seu redor, repousava naquela caixinha.

-Foi de minha mãe – o tom baixo de sua voz denunciava a ternura com que pronunciava aquelas palavras. – Meu pai fez questão de ser você a usá-lo futuramente. Isto, se você aceitar ser a futura senhora Black.

O silêncio no piso inferior fez meu coração voltar a palpitar vagarosamente, ainda absorta com aquele anel que ainda vigorava em minhas mãos trémulas. Permiti que as lágrimas que tanto havia segurado, finalmente rebentassem em meus olhos.

-Cla…Claro que sim. – balbuciei ao saltar para o seu pescoço e entrelacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, enquanto suas mãos me prendiam contra si e meus lábios mergulhavam nos seus, tão avidamente, que ouvia-o arfar a cada investida minha.

-Renesmee, se controle, por favor – sussurrou num tom tão baixo que ri contra os seus lábios. – Deixe me colocar o anel em seu dedo.

Jake pegou no anel, à medida que me acomodava melhor no seu colo, e então estiquei minha mão esquerda, apreciando cada movimento dele ao enterrar o anel no meu dedo anelar, beijando-o de seguida. Com a minha visão um pouco baça devido às lágrimas, eu contemplei o anel confinado perfeitamente no dedo. Era tão estranho. Era como se a partir de hoje, eu possuísse uma ampulheta que contaria o tempo para ser a futura senhora Black…Renesmee Black.

-Este é o melhor Natal de sempre – proferiu Jake, ainda me embalando em seu colo. – Nunca fui tão feliz como agora.

-Essa é a magia do Natal meu querido…

-Não. – Negou com a cabeça, encarando-me com carinho, enquanto sua mão voava directa para o meu ventre, acariciando-o. – Essa magia somos nós que criamos. E você foi a melhor magia que apareceu na minha vida. Além de completar minha existência, você me faz feliz todos os dias. – Ele enrugou o cenho e chocalhou a cabeça. – Meloso, eu sei.

-Eu te amo, senhor meloso. – Seus lábios cobriram os meus, num beijo suave e apaixonado.

-Eu também te amo, senhora Black.

Arrepiei-me ao escutar aquela frase no seu peculiar tão rouco e diminuo. Soava tão bem, tão pessoal que eu tive mesmo para lhe pedir para repetir. Contudo respirei fundo e o encarei, ao vê-lo ainda acariciar o meu ventre com uma devoção autêntica e tão aprazível de se contemplar. Ele sem sombra de incerteza daria um bom pai, eu tinha convicção disso.

-Eu também vou te amar muito, pequeno. – sussurrou, num fio de voz emocionada.

Sem dúvida que este natal ia ficar memorável. E eu pretendia gravar cada sorriso, cada traço do seu rosto em minha mente, para mais tarde poder recordar do porquê de eu ser tão feliz.

-Feliz Natal, meu amor.

-Feliz Natal.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Olaaa!**

**Eu confesso que esta mini história (que nada tem a ver com Full Moon) foi feita um pouco á pressa, pois nesta época natalícia tenho tido pouco tempo para me dedicar à escrita. Talvez por isso algumas falhas de diálogo entre os personagens ou falta de detalhes em algumas cenas (eu tentei também reduzir um pouco de tudo, antes que esta one shot ficasse monstruosamente grande e cansativa para quem a lesse).**

**Foi bem difícil conseguir acabar esta one shot a tempo de postá-la antes da véspera da natal. Mas uma coisa é certa, ainda que eu a tenha feito às pressas e me descuidado um pouco na historia, eu dediquei todo o meu carinho nela. E dedico-a a vocês, leitores, que têm me acompanhado e me apoiado nas fics que tenho escrito.**

**Este é o meu pequeno presente de natal para vocês. Espero que gostem. **

**Um feliz Natal cheio de prendinhas e amor. E boas entradas para 2010 - não se esqueçam de entrar com o pé direito eheh.**

**Um beijo enorme desta autora desleixada.**

**Taty Black.**


End file.
